Video service providers (“VSPs”) in many cases do not generate the video programs that they stream to their customers. VSPs typically receive these programs from a variety of sources such as program originators or distributors. These video programs include, for example, television programs, network programs, movies, etc. These video programs in turn, must be stored and processed in various systems operated by the VSP. The video programs must be stored in the correct systems based on the type of video, they must be made available at the proper times to the customers of the service provider, viewing of the program must be billed properly for each viewer, etc. Many aspects of the management and distribution of the video assets have been automated, or are assisted by automated systems, but many aspects are error prone, involve human operators, and are logistically complicated.
To facilitate automated processing, “meta-data” is frequently communicated with the video content. The meta-data in a broad sense is descriptive data associated with a video asset. It may identify the title of the video asset, provide an index of various scenes, identify actors, and/or rules identifying how the video program may be displayed, copied, or otherwise processed. In a more narrow interpretation, meta-data is defined by industry specification as to what information is conveyed and how it is formatted. However, equipment processing metadata may not always conform to certain structures or normative conventions used by other manufacturers. In other instances, there may be other reasons for editing or updating meta-data present in a system.